Pop up this!
by Darkness mind
Summary: Pop up ads are a pain. See how Beast Boy and Cyborg deal with it.


I'm sick of those damn pop up ads. Every where you go you get a pop up ad. So what more to do for a funny story then having the Teen Titans deal with the pain. Evil? I think not.

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then by God season six would be here!

Pop up this!

A one-shot by Darkness mind

Any nerd can tell you that the internet is great. Any geek can tell you that you'll have a blast checking your e-mails. Any normal person can tell you that pop up ads are a bitch! For goodness sakes you try and get on a website praying that you don't get bombed with pop up ads! The ones that talk make you jump out of your seat yelling "What the hell was that!" And the best ones say "You're a winner. Click here" should just die. But why am I telling you all of this? Because two of the five teen's will have to deal with our pain soon enough.

As any great story starts off it was a beautiful day at Jump city. But we're going to add a twist. It's not a beautiful day in Jump city. It's a crappy day. Raining cats and dogs for more detail. So who will be the poor sap finding out about the hellish things that lurk on the internet? Shocking for once it's not Robin. No our poor sap is…..

"GAH! Stupid pop ups! I just want to check my e-mail" howled out a green teen. On the computer screen flashed an ad saying "Winner. Click here to receive your prize!" Growling Beast Boy hit the close button only to mistake it for the website he was on. The pop up ad was still on the screen almost mocking him.

"Just for once I would like to check my e-mail in peace!" he yelled out knowing that the computer can't hear him. Sighing he closed the pop up and re-clicked the internet page. Not five seconds on the internet another pop up appeared. This time it was a poll asking should this person win an award.

"What the hell!" Beast Boy shouted. Just as he was done talking Cyborg walked in wondering what all the yelling was about. Scanning the room the only person that was there was Beast Boy.

"Yo B? What's all the yelling for?" Cyborg asked wondering if his friend needed advice.

"These damn pop ups just come up for no reason what so ever! I just want to check my e-mail for God sakes!" Beast Boy placed his head on the computer desk. Cyborg smiled a little walking over to where the computer was.

"Aw that's easy. You just gotta know how to work it."

Beast Boy looked up at his cybernetic friend with a smile on his face. Did his friend know how to get rid of all those damn pop up ads for good?

"Really? You know how?" Beast Boy jumped off the computer chair letting his friend sit there and work his magic.

"Yeah man it's simple. Alls you gotta do is-What the?" just as Cyborg sat down to fix Beast Boy's problems a flood of pop ups came out of no where. Polls, click here you're a winner, free ring tones, anything that you can think of bombarded the computer screen.

"DUDE! It's like a shooting game!" Beast Boy again yelled out. Cyborg looked at his friend and shook his head then cracked his knuckles and start deleting the pop ups as fast as he can. But once he got rid of wave one wave two came into play and again took over the computer screen.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Cyborg. There were too many pop ups to count. Just then the screen went blank.

"Dude…I think you killed the computer." Beast Boy stated with a sweat drop. Cyborg looked at his green friend with an 'I'm going to kill you for making that statement' look. Beast Boy waved both of his hands back showing that he didn't mean any harm.

"Alright I'm going to turn it on again and see what happens."

Clicking the 'on' button the computer came to life with a chime. Downloading the recently saved data it looked like smooth sailing. When everything was done loading Cyborg gave a sigh and looked back at Beast Boy.

"There. Good as new." Stated Cyborg after letting some sweat drop off of his face. Beast Boy looked back at the computer thus seeing something blinking.

"Hey what's that?" Beast Boy asked while clicking on it. Cyborg looked back at the computer with terror. It was another pop up!

"MOVE IT B!" Cyborg yelled while pushing the changeling off of the chair. Beast Boy fell with an 'oof' and looked back at his friend was doing. A look of insanity was in Cyborgs eyes. He was going to show those pop ups a thing or two.

"YA! THOUGHT YOU COULD OUT SMART ME HUH? WELL TAKE THIS!" clicking like a mad man pop ups started to get deleted. Beast Boy looked at the computer then looked at his friend and took one big step to the left.

"I'm uh…just going to play some 'Game Station' instead. Who needs e-mail anyways?" Beast Boy gave off a nervous laugh and bolted to where the T.V. was.

So as we leave our friends we give off one last look. Beast Boy was playing some video games while trying not to look at his insane friend. Cyborg was fighting a battle that will never end. So in closing what have we learned? That pop up ads can drive a person into insanity.

* * *

So this is my first one-shot. Flames are welcomed since I'm new to this. Hopefully you guys found it some what funny though. And yes pop ups can drive a person into insanity. Well cheers and have a good day. 


End file.
